1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for acoustic and/or electrical sound instruments and, in particular, for string instruments such as guitar or base-guitar, and/or for keyboards, and/or for mixing consoles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The drawback of conventional cases for musical instruments or other acoustic and/or electrical sound instruments such as, e.g., guitars, base-guitars, keyboards, or mixing consoles consists in that the instrument is reliably held only in a closed condition of the case. Therefore, in case of a defective lock, the instrument can fall out and be seriously damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,632 discloses a substantially rectangular case for string instruments such as violins, violas, or guitars with an inner displaceable wall which is displaced to adapt the case to instruments with different body sizes. The displaceable or movable wall has a cut-out section for cradling a neck of a stored string instrument. On opposite sides of the cut-out section, there are provided straps for holding the instrument neck tightly in place. The straps are equipped with a hook and loop fastener. A string instrument, when placed in the case has its neck tightly held with the straps.
German Utility Moder G 89 09 306U1 discloses a formstable case with an inner upholstery for large dimensions, elongate for string instruments, in particular, for string instruments with a body and a neck such as double bass, cello, eletroguitar, or electric double bass. The upholstery surrounds the instrument, preventing its displacement during transportation. The instrument is also held with belts which surround the body in the region of its waist, primarily in the transition region between the body and the neck. The belts are formed as adjustable belts which also can have some elasticity. For retaining of bows, there are provided suspended belts which are equipped with a snap-button fastener or with hook and loop fastener.
British Patent No. 152,482 discloses a case for a violin. For securing the violin in the case, there are provided a first spring clamp surrounding the violin body and engaging the rib, and a second spring clamp for holding the neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,152 discloses a rigid case for musical instruments, in particular for saxophones, which is equipped with means for preventing shifting of the instrument. The shifting-preventing means includes flexible spring restraints enveloped by rubber tubing. Both ends of the spring restraint are secured to braces which are secured to the case floor with screws, rivets, or glue. Alternatively, the spring restraint ends can be secured directly to the case floor. Instead of a spring restraint enveloped with rubber tubing, a band of an elastic material can be used. The fixation means surrounds the instrument, saxophone, securing it to the floor. There can be provided one or more restraints. However, the attachment of the restraint to braces is relatively expensive and can lead to bending of the braces. Of course, this type of restraints cannot be used with flexible cases.
All of the above-discussed references, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,531,632; 4,190,152, British Patent No. 152,482, German Utility Model G 89 09 306 U1, disclose a case for musical instruments which is rigid and form stable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flexible case for acoustic and/or electrical sound instruments with an instrument retaining system suitable for such cases and which would prevent or at least substantially minimize the risk of an instrument being damaged or even destroyed.
This is and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a case for an acoustic and/or electrical sound instrument, in particular, for a string instrument such as guitar or base-guitar, or for a keyboard, or a mixing console, and having a bottom section and a cover section hingedly connected with each other and which can be closed with an appropriate lock, and at least one retaining band securable to the bottom section for realisably securing the sound instrument to the bottom section, with the retaining band being secured to the bottom section by stitching or with the retaining band passing through a slot or similar opening formed in the bottom section.
In both cases, the retaining band can be easily secured to the bottom section made of a flexible material which permits to make the case of a flexible material in a simple manner. The present invention provides for a stable, tear-resistant attachment of the retaining belt. With such retaining band(s), falling out of the instrument is prevented if the case lock is defective or is damaged.
In accordance with a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, at least the bottom section of the case is formed of a flexible material. However, the entire case can also be formed of the flexible material.
As a flexible material, preferably, a textile or similar material can be used for forming the case. A thick plastic film can also be used as a flexible material for forming the case. All of these materials are suitable for use with the retaining band, as they can be easily stitched therewith.
Obviously, the case can be formed as a formstable piece.
In accordance with a further preferred embodiment of the present invention, the case is formed in particular for receiving string instruments having a body and a neck, with the retaining band being designed for securing the neck of the instrument to the bottom section. The neck of a string instrument is particularly suitable for being encompassed with an appropriate retaining band. The neck forms a narrow part of the instrument which insures, with the neck being encompassed, a formlocking attachment. Besides, the surrounded cross-section of the neck of all string instruments is relatively small so that the retaining band can be rapidly and simply connected. The secured retaining band cannot side-slip either to the body or to the head plate. At the head plate, it is the head plate mechanism that prevents the band from side-slipping. The slide-slipping of the band in opposite direction is prevented by the body itself.
With sound instruments having no tapering, curves, etc., but having an almost regular cross-section, such as, e.g., keyboards, the side-slipping of a band-formed restraint can be prevented by appropriately deforming the bottom section.
For a reliable securing of acoustic and/or electrical sound instruments, in particular, of instruments having a rectangular shape such as e.g., as keyboards and mixing consoles, the bottom section and the restraint band so cooperate with each other that with the closed retaining band, the retained musical instrument is prevented from falling out. Thus, the bottom section can be formed as a somewhat tub-shaped element with front, rear, and side walls and which cooperates with the retaining band(s) so that falling the instrument out of the space in the tub-shaped bottom section, which is designed for receiving the instrument, is prevented. Also, the case can be adapted to the outer shape of the sound instrument.
Advantageously, there are provided two or three spaced from each other, retaining bands to more reliably secure the sound instrument and in particular, a keyboard and to prevent it from tilting or falling out from the case.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, the band engages the bottom section, is secured thereto, between its opposite free ends, with the free ends being releasable connectable by appropriate connections means. In an alternative embodiment, the band(s) can have its (their) end(s) adjacent to the case, connected to the bottom section of the case, with the other end(s) being releasably connected, by an appropriate fastener. As connection means, a hook and Loop fastener, a snap-button fastener, or a buckle can be used. In an alternative embodiment of, the present invention, the band(s) is (are) releasably secured, e.g., to a looped strap or other means which defines a grid or a row of a plurality of attachment points that define different positions of the band(s) which permits to adapt the position of the band(s) to the size of the string instrument.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.